<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of Us by annstro (an_nn_n)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420587">Night of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro'>annstro (an_nn_n)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Relationship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I cant wait for tonight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Relationship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's called a Secret relationship because it's secret. One thing that people forgot when they have a secret relationship is, no one is supposed to know about the relationship. When it says no one, it's really no one, only the person in the relationship. When Moonbin and Eunwoo decided to hide their relationship they meant it. Laying low is an understatement, they really do not change at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep it secret from fans' eyes is easy, but keeping secrets from family is hard, including Astro members. It's hard when you live with 4 other members who have eyes and ears all over the dorm. It's hard when you live with other members who have access to your phone all the time, and if you put a passcode on chat they will know you keeping it a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First thing first, never do PDA, kiss is overrated, even hand holding is strictly no.  Except behind closed and locked door. Do not never do sex in the dorm, not even when you know the dorm is empty. Sex is strictly on the hotel, if they share a room when go abroad, or rent cheap love hotel where people only know them as some horny men need to have sex and doesn't bother to check identities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now, they are in the waiting room of Astro photoshoot magazine. Eunwoo in the single sofa where Moonbin occupies the corner, people who see him probably think he will sleep within minutes. Both Eunwoo and Moonbin focus on their phone. At this point, people didn't bother with what others do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Sanha tapped Eunwoo's forearm, make the older turn off the phone in instant and look up, “What's up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's lunchtime. Do you want me to take it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we have lunch together?” Eunwoo stands up from his seat and accompanies Sanha to take their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo and Sanha are seated in the corner. Table layout for Astro meal time. “I thought you are busy Hyung,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Why do you think like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you seem occupied with your phone,” Eunwoo took his phone and put it upside down in the table, “Naah, I'm just read some news no important,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha still munching his rice then said, “I thought you have someone Hyung,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo kept his track, “Why are you saying that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha looked at his older brother, confused, “Well, because you seem on your phone more than usual. I thought you have someone. But if you don't want to share it's ok, We can wait until you are comfortable,” and he continues to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo chuckled, “No Sanha. I’m not. I just like to read some news and my script. I want my script to be sent in an email so it's not hard if I want to practice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha nods along, “Well, if you said that. It's just I think both you and Bin hyung have someone, you both are too engrossed with your phone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo chews his lips, “I don't think so. You know him, probably busy reading some manga, or sleeping,” Eunwoo pointed out with his chin, Sanha followed it to Moonbin who just fell asleep on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha rolls his eyes, “As if he can keep up with the relationship at this point,” and Eunwoo follows it with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are packing their belongings after finishing today's photoshoot. Ready to go back to their dorm, except Eunwoo who has another shoot for his drama. Moonbin pulls out his phone slightly and waves it when Eunwoo makes eye contact with him, it's a sign for Eunwoo to check their phone asap. The other just smiles and nods along with other members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo makes himself comfortable in the chair, “Manager-nim. How long is our ride?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Probably around 30 minutes? It's a studio shoot for today. Do you want to sleep? I will wake you up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. If i feel asleep, please wake me up when we arrived,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead choose comfortable position to sleep, Eunwoo chooses comfortable position so he can open his phone without fear that the stylist and hair-make-up artist or his manager found out. And he opened the unread message from Moonbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : I can't wait for tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : fighting for today's shoot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo knew the last message was just a disguise so he didn't bother to reply to it. The first one is more important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : Do we have an appointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : Oh, seems you can open your phone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : No. We don't have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : stylist noona beside me. Hurry on. Tonight? I don't think we can go out tonight. Tomorrow I have an early morning schedule</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> :Naah, we don't have an appointment. I just miss you and I want to hold your hand. Can I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo tries his hardest to not roll his eyes. Moonbin is always like that, cheesy stuff if Moonbin stuff not him. But he enjoys every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong>: then I can't wait for tonight too</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : To hold my hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : To our little nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : Where we can stay with our love even for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moonbin</strong> : *Shy emoji*</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : Lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dongmin</strong> : Thanks. Talk to you later. Told Myungjun Hyung to leave me some dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last massage is a cue to stop their massage. It's kinda their own code so that message should be the last and be the one that can be seen on the window chat. They don't know in the location or studio, it was their manager and staff that handled their phone. There is a probability they will open the chat. They may be generous enough to not open personal chat but still, they still can see the last message exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Moonbin enters the house at dawn. He let Sanha back first with an excuse he needs to perfecting some choreos. Sanha just let it go and went back to the dorm first. When Moonbin enters the dorm, he sees Jinwoo in front of the PC in the living room, playing games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, finally remember to come home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I'm not like you that don't remember to sleep at dawn,” He knows Jinwoo means sarcastically so he just barks it with another sarcastic comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo sighs in defeat, Moonbin back home late because of practice yet he uses compossing as an excuse to play games. He then moved and followed Moonbin to their shared room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's half an hour later when Moonbin gets up from his bed, Thank God Jinwoo is the type who fast asleep and hard to get up so Moonbin didn't bother to slow down his steps when he walks across the dorm to Eunwoo rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No locked room is actually one of the rules, though they still need to knock when enter other’s rooms. But for Moonbin, he didn't need to. Eunwoo knows he’s coming. So he just open the door, Found Eunwoo still busy reading his drama script. He flops down on the space left in Eunwoo’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you forgot me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin snuggles to Eunwoo nape, he gives feathery kisses along the jaws, “Oh, come on. Of course not. Didn't know Jinwoo Hyung was still up,” He let Eunwoo interwitted their fingers after he put back his script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo loosen himself, holding Moonbin’s hand at the same time snuggle closer, “Miss you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin gives it back another feathery kiss on Eunwoo’s neck, purposely getting away from the lips, “Miss you too,” He tightens their Interwetten hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin moves his other hand to engulf Eunwoo’s shoulder. And both enjoy their closeness to each other. A simple gesture they cant get in their usual day live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you already set your alarm?” Moonbin asks with a muffled sound as he drowns himself in Eunwoo's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It's in 2 or 2 in half hours. Enough time for sleep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I wish the alarm will never go off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because I don't want our night to stop,”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading...<br/>Please leave kudos and comment so I can be better on writing...</p><p>have a nice day~</p><p>Meet me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau">Twitter</a>for updates and another AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>